


Tell no one

by Shadowdianne



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Regina and Emma sneak a bunch of 'inside secrets' into a town meeting. Only they know what is going on. via tumblr by thequeenandherswan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell no one

Emma yawned as another former noble stood and started with what he seemed to think to be important but she just saw it as another boring 30 minutes of pompous words and shuffling of papers.

Regina glanced at her right and saw the younger woman’s yawn and unfocused eyes before the blonde looked down to her hands and started flipping her pen while trying to appear awake.

The brunette couldn’t blame her, today’s meeting had been slow and full of requests that were downright ridiculous. Other ones, like Archie’s request of making more available places for dogs and bikes seemed actually interesting but she was just as bored as Emma with every new noble that tried to make her sweat with silly requests and stupid demands.

Grabbing a sheet of paper Regina startled to doodle, carefully trying to appear as she was making notes of the noble’s request instead of drawing a quite nice caricature of the man, his nose and ears just a little too accentuated.

Carefully passing it to Emma she proceeded to look back to the man, her mind thinking back on the days she would have make him die for the few words that had just left her mouth but she limited herself to a scolding look and a cough that made the other nobles moved on their sits a little uncomfortably as the noble stumbled on his speech before returning back to the previous point.

Looking back at Emma she saw the quiet smile the woman was sporting while she was drawing something below her own picture, a little snicker escaping her mouth.

The paper was soon back on her hands and she found herself smirking at the little Dumbo Emma had drown d below, the elephant flying happily around Regina’s drawing.

Soon enough the paper turned out to be a quite interesting choise to keep themselves awake, little drawings being exchanged when, noble after noble, they stood and read their speeches while glaring slightly at the amused mayor who kept a straight face while Emma tried to not laugh a few times.

Finally the last noble stood, an elderly woman that Regina couldn’t pinpoint to what reign she had worked for in the enchanted forest.

**“You think she can be one of the three sisters? I’m voting for Atropos”**

After Regina’s uncomprehending look Emma sighed and started to write a longer note.

**“You know, one of the sisters in Hercules? The one who cut the thread?”**

_“I’ve yet to see that film dear, Hades terrified Henry when he was little”_

**“I’m going to show you the film, she could perfectly be hers, and I’m almost imagining Hades right now… Anyway, you were telling me about Gaston, it’s true that Rumple transformed him into a flower?”**

**“** _If you want my opinion a few of these nobles really need to take a shower so I wouldn’t mind a bunch of flowers right now”_ Emma snickered at that glancing at Regina who kept writing for a few more seconds _“But as far as I know yes, he was turned into a rose, albeit he wasn’t especially missed.”_

_“_ **And what about this nobles?”**

_“They aren’t flowers; I think we have established that”_

_“_ **I know that but tell me something, we still need to survive through this woman’s speech”**

_“Very well, you see the man who had asked me why he doesn’t have a land attached to his house? He was one of Spencer’s nobles back when he was king. Rumors were that since he was bald he paid a witch to help him with his problem”_

**“And?”**

**“** _As far as I can tell he is still bald but he gained a nice blue color on his skin that glowed every night”_

Emma guffawed at that, cutting the woman’s speech and making every noble look at her with equally confused looks.

“Sorry, I just… sorry” Emma said while eyeing the man that Regina had pointed out with a smirk on her face. Soon enough every noble was back to listening to what the woman was saying.

“ _Careful there dear”_

**_“Sorry, I was having problems imagining him like a human dragonfly”_ **

This time it was Regina who smiled.

“Miss Mills?” The former noblewoman said. “Do you need to hear my question once again?”

“Of course not, Regina said while standing and trying to remember the snippets of what she had heard.

At her back Emma muttered “And then she cuts the thread” making Regina hide another smile behind a cough.

Emma nodded to herself, seeing Regina struggle with the smile that threatened to escape her lips, another town meeting finished, one less to go.


End file.
